idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Suda Masaki in Drama / Film / Musical / Theater etc.
Suda Masaki geboren: 21.02.1993 Filme: 2009.08.08 Gekijoban Kamen Rider Decade: All Rider Tai Dai-Shocker (als Phillip -Stimme-) 2009.12.12 2010 Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie Taisen 2010 (als Phillip) 2010.08.07 Kamen Rider W Forever A To Z/Unmei no Gaia Memory (als Phillip) 2010.12.18 Gekijouban Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie Taisen Koa (als Phillip) 2011.04.01 OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (als Phillip -Stimme-) 2011.04.01 Koko Debut (als Tamura Fumiya) 2011.04.21 Kamen Rider Accel (als Phillip) 2011.07.21 Kamen Rider Eternal (als Phillip) 2011.12.10 Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie Taisen Mega Max (als Phillip -Stimme-) 2012.01.28 Kirin no Tsubasa: Gekijoban Shinzanmono (als Yoshinaga Tomoyuki) 2012.09.22 Osama to Boku (als Morio) 2013 Danshi Kokosei no Nichijo (als Tadakuni) 2013.09.07 Tomogui (als Shinogaki Tooma) 2013.10.12 Hidamari no Kanojo (als Okuda Shota) 2013.10.12 Danshi Kokosei no Nichijo 2014.04.19 Soko Nomi Nite Hikari Kagayaku (als Oshiro Takuji) 2014 Yamikin Ushijima-kun Part 2 (als Kaga Masaru) 2014.12.27 Kuragehime (als Koibuchi Kuranosuke) 2015.03.21 Ansatsu Kyoshitsu (als Karma Akabane) 2015 Chokolietta (als Masaoka Masamune) 2015 Akegarasu (als Naoki) 2015.09.05 Piece of Cake (als Kawatani) 2016.01.09 Pink to Gray (als Kawata Daiki / Naruse Ryo) 2016.03.05 Hoshigaoka Wonderland 2016.03.25 Ansatsu Kyoshitsu: Sotsugyo-hen (als Karuma Akabane) 2016.05.21 Destruction Babies (als Kitahara Yuya) 2016.06.25 Nijyuu Seikatsu (als Takuya) 2016.07.02 Setoutsumi (als Seto) 2016 Lost and Found (als Kiyokawa Yuya) 2016 Drowning Love (als Hasegawa Koichiro) 2016.10.15 Nanimono (als Kotaro Kamiya) 2016.10.29 Death Note: Light up the NEW world (als Shien Yuki) 2016.11.05 Oboreru Knife 2017.01.28 Kiseki Ano Hi no Sobito (als Hide) 2017.04.29 Teiichi no Kuni (als Akaba Teiichi) 2017.07.14 Gintama (als Shimura Shinpachi) 2017.10.07 Aa, Koya (als Shinji) 2017.10.21 Aa, Koya Kohen (als Shinji) 2017.11.23 Hibana: Spark (als Tokunaga) 2018 My Little Monster (als Haru Yoshida) 2018 Gintama 2: Rules Are Meant To Be Broken (als Shinpachi Shimura) 2018 Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun 2018 Love At Least (als Tsunagi) 2019 The Great War of Archimedes (als Kai Tadashi) 2019 Taro the Fool (als Eji) 2020.04.24 Ito (als Takahashi Ren) 2020 Hanataba Mitaina Koi o Shita 2020 Kinema no Kamisama TV Drama: 2009-2010 Kamen Rider W (als Phillip) 2010 Hammer Session! (als Sakamoto Youhei) 2010 Juui Dolittle (als Domon Junpei) 2011 Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta (als Hiraoka Naoki) 2011 Don Quixote (als Akashi Kazuya) -Ep. 5-10- 2011 Runaway~Aisuru Kimi no Tame ni (als Kagami Shun) 2012 Summer Rescue (als Kino Kenta) 2012 Rich Man, Poor Woman (als Sakai Takahiro) -Ep. 6, 7- 2012 Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 2012 Akutou 2012 Resident~5-nin no Kenshui (als Hashimoto Ryouji) -Ep. 7- 2013 Nakuna, Harachan (als Hiroshi) 2013 35 sai no Kokosei (als Tsuchiya Masamitsu) 2013-2014 Gochisosan (als Nishikado Taisuke) 2014 Shinigami-kun (als Akuma) 2015 Hatachi to Ippiki 2015 Mondai no Aru Restaurant (als Hoshino Daichi) 2015 Kageri Yuku Natsu (als Muto Shunji) 2015 Chanpon Tabetaka (als Sano Masashi) 2015 Tamiou (als Muto Sho) 2016 Love Song (als Amano Soraichi) 2016 Uchuu no Shigoto (als Mishima) 2016 Death Note: New Generation (als Shien Yuki) 2016 Jimi ni Sugoi! Koetsu Garu Kono Etsuko (als Orihara Yukito) 2016 Yuusha Yoshihiko to Michibikareshi Shichinin (als Dieb) -Ep. 1- 2017 Onna Joshu Naotora (als Ii Naomasa) 2017 Super Salaryman Saenai-shi -Ep. 10- 2017 Jimi ni Sugoi! DX 2017 Teiichi no Kuni - Gakuseigai no Kissaten (als Akaba Teiichi) -Ep. 5- 2018 Todome no Kiss (als Kazunori Harumi) 2018 Todome no Parallel (als Kazunori Harumi) 2018 dele (als Mashiba Yutaro) 2018 Manpuku (als Azuma Taichi) 2019 3 Nen A Gumi: Ima kara Mina-san wa, Hitojichi Desu (als Hiragi Ibuki) 2019 Perfect World -Ep. 10- Drama SP: 2012 Blackboard - Jidai to Tatakatta Kyoshi tachi (als Matsumura Hideo) 2012.08.18 Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 (als Shimazu Kota) 2012 Romeo & Juliet (als Mercutio) 2012.11.30 Akuto (als Hayami Tsuyoshi) 2015 Hatachi to Ippiki (als Fujiwara Rihito) 2016 1925-nen no Akechi Kogoro 2016 Tamiou - Aratanaru Inbou (als Muto Sho) 2017 Yo nimo Kimyou na Monogatari: 2017 Spring Special (als Kudou Keita) 2017 Jimi ni Sugoi! Koetsu Garu Kono Etsuko Special (als Orihara Yukito) 2019 3 Nen A Gumi: Ima kara minasan dake no, Sotsugyoshiki desu (als Hiragi Ibuki) Anime (als Seiyuu): 2017.08.18 Uchiage Hanabi, Shita Kara Miru ka? Yoko Kara Miru ka?